Lost Past will be your Future
by Xerxes-nii
Summary: Soooo! In dieser Ff werde ich mich vor allem auf Snapes Vergangenheit konzentrieren. Was ist wenn er nämlich herausfindet, dass er jahrelange die falsche Frau Mutter genannt hat? Wie wird er reagieren, wenn alte Feinde seine neuen Freunde werden? Und was sind das für Fähigkeiten, die er hat? Severus Snape wird sowohl seelische als auch körperliche Veränderungen durchmachen.


Hiii^^

hier ist eine weiter Fanfiktion. Hier möchte ich vor allem auf Snapes Vergangenheit eingehen, sowohl was freunde als auch Familie betrifft. Ich hoffe euch wird mein Prolog gefallen. Ich hab auch ein paar Oc hinzugefügt, wie z.B. eine Schwester für Remus namens Elena.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.^^ Disclaim: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht und auch nicht die Charaktere. Nur meine Oc gehören mir ;)

Prolog

Schweißgebadet richtete Severus sich auf. Er drehte sich, mit immer noch geweiteten Augen, hektisch nach rechts und links. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in seiner dünnen Bettdecke. Er schaute sich weiterhin geschockt um. Blut...und eine Frau welche von diesem umgeben war. Er schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und zwinkerte, um die Bilder verschwinden zu lassen. Die Bilder verschwanden und sein Atem ging wieder halbwegs normal. In letzter Zeit erschienen diese Bilder immer öfter, egal ob im Traum oder mitten am Tag. Ein Blick nach rechts verriet ihm das es 5:35 Uhr war. Langsam bewegten er seine Beine vom Bett gen Boden. Er nahm sich frische Kleidung, ein Handtuch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Er streifte sich sein zu großes Hemd von seinen Schultern, daraufhin folgte die Hose. Kaltes Wasser prasselte auf seine blase Haut nieder, welche von ein paar Narben verziert wurde. /Heute ist es wohl wieder so weit\\\ Er seufzte. Noch eine Weile unter dem Strahl stehen bleibend genoss er wie sich seine Nackenhaare durch die Kälte aufstellten. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, stieg er aus der Dusche. Sorgfältig trocknete er seinen Körper ab. Doch er stockte als er an seinem rechtem Arm ankam. Er war übersät mit roten und blauen Flecken. Sein Arm hatte er gestern zum Schutz benötigt, sonst hätte Severus wahrscheinlich noch woanders an seinem Körper blaue Flecken. Er zog sich ein frisches Hemd an und eine frische Boxershorts. Darauf folgte die zu groß geratene Hose, welche er mit einem schwarzen breiten Gürtel an seinem Körper befestigte. Als letztes zog er sich einen schwarzen ausgeleierten Hoodie an. Er zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen als er die Jacke über seinen rechten Arm gezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht nur einen mit Flecken übersäten Arm, sondern war auch noch verstaucht oder gebrochen. Sein Vater hatte gestern schon wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle. Doch das ist im Prinzip schon zur Gewohnheit geworden. Den Schmerz probieren zu verdrängen, ging er zu seinem Bett und holte einen alten Koffer hervor. In diesen packte seine Klamotten, Schuluniformen und ein paar Bücher, sowie seine Unterrichtsmaterialien. Mit gepacktem Koffer machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten möglichst ohne Lärm zu machen. Als er am Kamin an kam sah er auch schon, wie seine Eule schon neben dem Kamin in ihrem Käfig steht. Als sie Severus erblickte, fing sie jedoch an am Käfig herum zu rütteln. Deshalb ging er zum Kamin wo eine kleine Dose Kräcker stand, holte einen raus und gab ihn ihr. „Guten Morgen, Elsa!", sagte Severus, während er ihr über das Gefieder strich. Elsa ist vielleicht eine etwas ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Eule, doch es ist der erste Name, der ihm in den Kopf gekommen ist, als er sie zum ersten Mal sah. Elsa war eine schwarze Eule mit schwarzen Augen und ein paar weißen Federn im Gefieder. Seinen Koffer neben Elsa abgestellt, schaute er auf die Uhr. 7:23 Uhr! Seine Eltern würden bald aufstehen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, ging er in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Kaum hatte er jedoch die ersten Eier in der Pfanne, hörte er auch schon die streitenden Stimmen seiner Eltern. „Du nimmst noch das ganze Haus auseinander", war die Stimme seiner Mutter zu hören. „Du Missgeburt", war nur eine von vielen Beleidigungen, die Severus Vater seiner Frau Eileen an den Kopf warf. Doch natürlich hatte er nicht nur seine Mutter beleidigt...nein, auch er wurde mehrmals als Hurensohn oder der Gleichen beleidigt. Man hörte wie jemand die Treppen hinunterging und dann das knallen der Haustür . Dann hörte er leisen Schritte und ein paar Sekunden später fühlte er, wie sich eine zarte Hand mit langen dünnen Fingern auf seiner linken Schulter niederließ und ein leise „Es tut mir leid" von der Person, zu der diese Hand gehört zu hören war. Die Hand blieb noch eine ganze Weile an Ort und stelle. Severus genoss das bisschen Wärme, welche die Hand ausstrahlte. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen nahm sie die Hand von seiner Schulter und machte sich auf daran Teller, Tassen und Besteck herauszuholen. Nach einer Weile war auch das Essen fertig und der Tisch gedeckt. Nun saßen beide am Tisch und aßen in Ruhe ihr Frühstück, wobei niemand auch nur ein Wort sagte oder sich nur ansah. Eileen war um die 38 Jahre alt und hatte braune leicht gewellte Haare, welche ihr bis zur Taille reichen. Sie hat eine schlanke Figur und trägt Muggelkleidung. Dabei hat sie extra darauf geachtet, dass ihre Muggelkleidung der der Zaubererwelt ähnelt. Sie trug ein schwarzes hochgeschlossenes Kleid, welches Bodenlang war und mit langen Ärmeln. Es ist schlicht und ohne Accessoire, wie Rüschen oder Schleifen. Den Ehering trägt sie nicht am Finger sonder als Kette um den Hals. Außerdem hat sie grüne Augen. Insgesamt scheint es als ob Severus und Eileen nichts gemeinsam haben. Zumindest vom Aussehen nicht. Nach dem Frühstück räumte sich der Tisch nach ein paar Handbewegungen ab. Dabei senkte sie leicht ihren Blick, sodass ihre Haare ihr vor dem Gesicht hängten. Ihr Mann Tobias war ein Muggel der schlimmsten Art. Er hasst alles magische und hatte deshalb Eileen´s Zauberstab zerbrochen. Severus versteckte deshalb alle seine Schulsachen inklusive Zauberstab unter seinem Bett. Nun standen sie vor dem Kamin mit Severus Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig. Sie nahmen sich Flopulver und Sekunden später befanden sie sich in einem kleinen Raum, wo nur ein Kamin und ein Mann mit Tisch und Stuhl waren. Aus der Tür hinaus befanden sie sich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross in London. Ein kleiner Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihnen, dass sie noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunden Zeit hatten bevor der Zug abfuhr. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gleis, welches sich zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 befand. Im leicht schnellen Tempo liefen sie auf die Säule zwischen den Gleisen zu um danach auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu sein. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Gepäckaufnahme. Auf den Weg dorthin, sah er wie sich Mütter und Väter von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Alles glückliche Familien. Severus richtete seinen Blick nach unten. Wie sehr er sich doch ebenfalls eine solche Familie wünschte. Von seiner Mutter wurde er aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie, nachdem sie das Gebäck abgegeben hatte, vor ihm stand und seine Jacken zurecht zuppelte. Er ging einen halben Schritt zurück, um deutlich zu machen, dass ihm das unangenehm war. Vor allem, als er sah, wie eine ihm nicht ganz unbekannte Person, ihn ein paar Meter weiter schüchtern anlächelte, da er sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befand. Nur mit der kleinen Veränderung, dass um ihn herum ein kleines Mädchen tanzte und fröhlich vor sich her sang, so étwas wie „Remus ist weg und ich krieg sein Zimmer wenn er nicht zurückkommt" oder ähnliches. Remus Lupin´s kleine Schwester Elena fing an zu lachen, als Remus sie hoch hob und durch die Luft wirbelte. Severus schmunzelte bei diesem Anblick leicht, während seine Mutter mit ihm redete, was er nur nebensächlich mitbekam. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, junger Mann?", fragte sie Severus, welcher sich erschrocken zu seiner Mutter umdrehte. „Oh! Tut mir leid Mutter!" Eileen legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihres Sohnes. „Also wirklich Severus...ich mache mir wirklich sorgen um dich. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist, dass du mir nicht zuhörst oder dass ich dich für ein weiteres Jahr nicht sehen werde!" „Mir wird schon nichts passieren", versicherte er ihr und wollte sich von ihren Händen befreien, doch dabei kam sie gegen seinen rechten Arm und er zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Eileen´s Augen weiteten sich und dann beugte sich sich zu Severus Ohr hin und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, Severus! Bitte tue mir den gefallen und geh zu Madam Pomfrey so schnell wie möglich, okay!" Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück: „ Und probiere dir bitte nicht noch mehr Verletzungen zu zufügen durch deine Tolpatschigkeit...kein Mensch kann sich im laufe des Jahres so viel Verletzten!" Remus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er grade hörte, was Severus Mutter zu ihm sagte. /Hatte er etwa all die Jahre seiner Mutter nichts von dem erzählt, was Sirius und James ihm antaten? Aber wieso?\\\, dachte Remus sich als er noch ein letztes Mal seiner Familie zuwinkte und dann in den Zug stieg. Und auch Severus Mutter gab ihm nur noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn. Daraufhin ging er ebenfalls in den Zug, darauf hoffend ein freies Abteil zu finden, sodass er wenigstens bei der Fahrt seine Ruhe hat. Er ging langsam durch den Zug und wich ab und zu geflogenen oder verzauberten Dingen aus. Schließlich fand er doch noch ein freies Abteil, in welches er sich dann auch hineinbegab. Stumm setzte er sich hin und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Draußen waren noch immer Eltern, die ihre Kinder verabschiedeten und auch Eltern, die schon ihre Kinder verabschiedet haben. Nur von seiner Mutter war jegliche Spur verschwunden. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Er war daran schon gewöhnt, dass seine Mutter so schnell wie möglich verschwand. Er war nun in seinem dritten Schuljahr und es war jedes Mal der gleiche Ablauf. Morgens nachdem sein Vater verschwunden war losgehen und nachdem Abliefern so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Wieso hat er nie wirklich gewusst. Er vermutete aber, dass es daran liegt, dass sie Angst hatte, dass wenn sie nach Hause kam Tobias schon da war und sie wieder schlägt. Doch Severus wurde aus seinem Gedankengängen geschleudert, als die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde. Es konnten nur wenige sein, die das tun würden. „Ist hier noch frei?" , fragte eine ihm sehr bekannt vorkommende Stimme und als er sich zur Tür hingedreht hatte, wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt. Dort stand niemand anders als Lily Evans. Eine rothaarige Schönheit aus seinem Jahrgang. Lily war die einzige, die er vorher schon kannte. Sie war allerdings in Griffendor und er war in Slytherin. Die zwei Häuser, welche sich am meisten hassten. „Ja komm doch bitte rein!", antwortete er ihr in einem etwas schüchternem Tonfall. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, setzte sich gegenüber von Severus und lächelte ihn an. Severus probierte zurück zu lächeln, was aber eher nach einem gequältem Mundzucken aussah. Das entging Lily natürlich nicht. „Weißt du Sev, ich möchte dich wieder so lächeln sehen wie früher." Das klang jetzt danach als ob er früher oft gelächelt hätte, doch in Wahrheit ist das nur zweimal passiert. Das erste Mal war als sich die beiden kennengelernt haben und das zweite Mal als Severus und sie ihren Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatten. Er wusste zwar, dass er ein Zaubere ist, doch verbot sein Vater jede Art von Magie. Deshalb freute es ihn so, dass er eine Hexe in seinem Alter neben an hatte und als er dann erfuhr, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde, hatte er gestrahlt. Doch das verschwand in dem Moment als er nach Hause kam und den Brief seiner Mutter zeigen wollte. Denn hatte er ganz und gar seinen Vater vergessen, der heute früher nach Hause kam. Lily hatte er das nie erzählt, da er sie nicht traurig machen wollte, aber sein Vater hatte ihn schrecklich verprügelt und hatte seinen Brief verbrannt. Deshalb blieb er ein paar Tage zu Hause, sodass die Wunden etwas heilen konnten und die blauen Flecken verschwunden waren. Als Lily ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, sagte er ihr zwar, dass er die Treppe heruntergefallen wäre, doch wusste sie natürlich, dass das gelogen war.

In seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht, wie Lily in ihrer Tasche kramte, die sie mitgenommen hatte. Dann hielt sie ihm eine Dose vor die Nase. „Für dich! Mit lieben Grüßen von Mum!" Severus nahm die Dose und öffnete sie nur um darin frische Erdbeeren zu finden. Er guckte wieder zu Lily: „Dankeschön!" Severus wurde leicht rot. Er liebte Erdbeeren über alles und das wusste Lily. Doch er bekam sie nie von seinem Vater. Nur wenn die beiden sich getroffen haben oder er bei den Evans zu Besuch war, bekam er welche.

Severus zögerte leicht, aber nahm sich dann doch eine und biss genüsslich etwas von ihr ab. Danach nahm er noch eine heraus und hielt sie Lily hin. „Aber Sev die gehören dir. Du bekommst sie doch so selten?!" „Aber es wäre nicht nett dir keine abzugeben und außerdem hatte Mrs Evans genug für uns beide eingepackt." Mit der Erkenntnis, dass diskutieren bei Severus da überhaupt nichts bracht, nahm sie die Erdbeere und aß sie. Dann war ein lautes Pfeifen zu hören. Es war anscheinend 11 Uhr. Das heißt der Zug fährt los. Severus und Lily guckten aus dem Fenster ihres Abteils und sahen wie die Menschenmasse langsam verschwand, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war und sie an Landschaften vorbeifuhren...

So das war der Prolog :) Hoffe er hat euch gefallen. Feel free to check out my other Storys and leave a comment ;)

GLG Xerxes-nii/Gray-sama


End file.
